Assassin vol 3
by dragonshard231
Summary: I dont own this story or attack on titan


p style="text-align: center;" span style="font-size: 26pt; line-height: 100%;"Assassin's Vol 3/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Last time/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"something exploded outside again./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Nowbr /"Something exploded Again." Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Last time that happened..." Mikasa replied/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I know what happened."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"The phone ring's/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Is that levi?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I think so."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Answer it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Hello"Eren asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I'm guessing your heard that sound right?" Levi asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya why?"br /"Don't worry about it. It's a training simulation for the new guy's"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Why so close to Our house?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Because I thought you wanted to see you old friend's"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OH ya. Thanks"Eren finished/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"So what was that about?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"There doing a training simulation near here for the new guy's"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"So close?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"He did it so we could see some old friend's"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OH ok"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I'll get your coat."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I can do it myself eren."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OK"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"But it would be nice if you git it anyway."br /"Thought so."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"So they grabbed there coat and went off in the direction of the explosion and they ended up finding there friend's/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"About time." Armin Said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Where were you?"Jacob asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"On the phone with levi"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Dose mikasa know what's happening today?" Armin whispered to Eren/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"No I thinks she thinks I forgot."br /"Nice"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OK, Gather around people." Erwin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Everyone gathered around/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren." Erwin pointed to him/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OK as you know, it is a special someones birthday so we need to celebrate."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"People started clapping/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"So come on Mikasa." Eren said helping her up/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Thanks, well I don't know what to say. To think a few year's ago all I wanted to be alone now I'm surrounded by family and friend's." waving to everyone./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"The training simulation was a trick to get you out here." eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well it was a good trick, Thanks"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Look's who is coming" Jean said as he pointed in the tree's/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Levi and Hanji where coming/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"About time" Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"As soon as you hung up I called Hanji and told her what was happening."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"And I came over to his house as soon as I heard and we took off. We got stop when levi had to talk to someone but we got here."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Good"Mikasa said as she turned to levi. She slapped him/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"That's for being late." she said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OW sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I can't stay mad at you. You raised me for most of my life."br /"You look a bit white you OK?" Eren asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya im fi..." She stop/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You ok?" Armin asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"She fell onto the ground/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Oh god!" Eren ran over to her/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Take her to the hospital!"Levi said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Wait!"Hanji said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"take this!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"what is it?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"It's called the 3d Maneuvering gear. It will get you there faster."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Thanks" He said as he strapped it on/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Im coming to."Armin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Whatever LET'S GO!" He said as he swung off followed by armin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"If he's going so am I." said annie and she took off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"anyone el..." levi was cut off by everyone leaving./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"That's a yes" Hanji said as she took off/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Levi was left in the field alone/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well ok" Levi said as he took off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"br /BACK WITH EREN/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"'hang in there Mikasa' He thought/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"He heard cannon fire but the cannon balls where cut off there coarse but the other /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Thanks" br /"No Problem" Armin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"er..eren" Mikasa said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Shh be quite it is ok."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"The got to the hospital and the doctors where amazed at the 3d Maneuvering gear./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"what are you standing around for DO YOUR JOB!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"They rushed Mikasa into the ER /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"God she better be ok." Eren said as the others arrived/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What's wrong with her eren?"Hanji said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Hmm let me think, she's gained wait and that started 9 month's ago so you tell me!"Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Oh I got it" Hanji said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Then lighting struck somewhere nearby and something came out of the wood's/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"TITAN!" Sasha yelled/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"A WHAT!"Levi asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Here take these." Hanji said handing over sword's/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"YOU HAD THESE ON YOU?" Armin yelled/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"It come's in handy now attack!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren went inside when everyone else was fighting./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"They fought for hour's until eren came out and attack /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Look at Eren go he's almost killed the all!"Jacob said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"ANOTHER LIGHTING SRIKE" Connie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Then a Colossal Titan appeared./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren swung over to hanji/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You remember when you put that stuff in me when I was young?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya why?" Hanji ask/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well I found out what it dose"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"really wh..."Hanji stop as eren swung onto the titan and bit his hand making lighting strike him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"He became a TITAN!" Jean said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren fought the colossal until the colossal fell./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"He did it!"Annie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Then something slashed the back of his next and he fell and came out the back./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"that was fun"Eren said before passing out/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"When Eren woke up he was in his house./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"what happened. Was that a dream?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"No it wasn't" A voice said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Armin? What happened? Where Mikasa?"br /"She fine." Armin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Where is she?!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"in the living room. She fine"br /"What was wrong with her?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You know."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Bring it here."br /"I will go ask Mikasa if I can bring her to you. She doesn't trust me still."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"'her?' eren thought /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OWW!" Armin yelled/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I told you that I would slap you if you tried to touch her!" Eren heard Mikasa yell/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren want..."Armin started/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"He's awake."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Let me take her to him."br /"OK" Armin finished/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"He heard nothing for a few second's before the door burst open./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"hello." Mikasa said coming in./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Hey I told you not to slam the door open!" Armin said running in./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"so what happened while I was in the hospital?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Uhhh" Eren started but was cut off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren protected the hospital."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"From what?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Sasha called them titan's." eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Titan's?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya lucky that Hanji hand freaking swords on he!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"She had what!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Sword's"br /"So we fought and when the last titan came that's when Eren came out of the hospital an slaughtered it"br /"How?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well he kinda became a." Armin started /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I became one of them." Eren finshed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"A titan?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"ya I had the power ever since I was young."br /"I knew that." Mikasa said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Really how?"Armin asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well I was about to levis house and I saw a folder with your name on it and it was labeled TITAN."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Oh I need to talk to hanji about burning that." Eren said. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well here is the reason I came in." Mikasa said handing over a /Eren unwrapped it and saw a little girl./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What's her name?" Eren asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I don't know. We never came up with a name."Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You what?" Levi said walking in/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"LEVI!" they all said together./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Me and armin will leave so you guy's can talk mikasa." Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"No Eren you stay armin you leave."br /"Ok bye"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"When she was born you had your power and it was in you dna right?" Levi said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya wh..oh."Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren leave. You got it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ok. Come find me after your done mikasa"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"take the kid" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"k"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Now that's he is gone." levi started/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What do you want levi"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I need to tell you something about the child."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What is wrong with her?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well with the titan dna in him there is a chance that your child has the same power."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"That can't be."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"but it is"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Can't we have an dna transplant?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Yes but at this age he could die from it so not for a while."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"At what age would she be ready?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"With her, I would say 15 before she will be ready."br /"15!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"yes 15"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"How do we stop her from transforming?"br /"Make sure that she doesn't get hurt."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You mean the smallest scratch and she a 15 foot beast!?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"No at this age it will be your size but as she grows she will get bigger."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Got it. We will protect her from everything that look's harmful."br / ""Good"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Thanks for the warning levi."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Welcome but you can thank hanji. She came up with the idea."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Will do now I need to tell Eren."br /"If he has run into Hanji he already knows."br /"Oh thanks for the warning now come join everyone else."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Im coming"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"You better be"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"When Mikasa walk out armin was holding the baby and when they meet eye to eye armin handed the baby over to Eren./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"That's what I thought." Mikasa said raising a ducked but was hit on the way up by annie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Told you he would do that." Annie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"oww."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Now that we have that over with."Mikasa said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Where's Eren?" Armin asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"He was here minute ago." Connie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"'Buzz Buzz' mikasa phone buzzed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"A text?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="right" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="right" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="right"span style="font-size: 20pt;"'Come outside.'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="left"span style="font-size: 20pt;"'O.K'/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren want's me to go outside"br /"About time he finished." Levi said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Finished what?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Nothing Mikasa just go outside."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What..is...taking...so long?" Madison said running inside followed by Jacob and connor/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I told don't go inside" Jacob said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"whatever now let's go!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Why did you bring me out here blind folded?"br / "can't say." Jacob said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ready Eren?" Jacob said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Almost" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Are the thing's all up?" br /"ya they are." Masison said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"we ready guy's?" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"YES!"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"OK here we go." Jacob said pulling off mikasa blind fold./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Holy crap." Mikasa said looking around. She saw ballon's and streamers and a table with present's on it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What's this all about?" Mikasa ask/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well When it was your birth day you had your child so we never got to celebrate. Now that I think about it, we fought more on that day then celebrate." Jacob said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Now that I think about it her birth day is the same as here child's" Madison said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya, so I will go grab her." Armin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Miksas give's him a glare but then said "Fine I can't hate you forever."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Im still gonna hit you" Annie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Why?" SLAP/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"ok done go get her."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"thank you" Armin said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"these girl's are gonna kill me." Armin mumbled as he walk inside the house./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Everyone waited a few minutes until are came out with the baby waling on him./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Why is it alway's me?"br /Levi walk's out/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I got to go Erwin want's to talk to me. I dont know what so don't ask."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"At this point no one was going to ask levi." Connor saud/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What ever." The Levi jumped into the tree and went away/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"i can never get that guy" Connie said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Well we should come up with a name for her."Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ya" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"What about ham?"Connie said ./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Ham?" Mikasa asked/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"br /"Ya Hanji,Annie madison."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"No" Eren said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"How about Emily?" Annie said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Eren and mikasa looked at each other as if the were talking it over in there head./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"I think that's ok" Mikasa saidbr /"I will have to agree." Eren replied/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Then it's settled." Mikasa said/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center""span style="font-size: 20pt;"Welcome to the family Emily." Eren said holding up the child./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"So they celebrated Mikasa and Emily's birthday and the got her into school. They did petty good keeping her out of Trouble until Eren and mikasa got a call from the school saying that lighting had struck near the wood's were Emily was playing an they can't find her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"–span style="font-size: 20pt;"-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 20pt;"What happened to Emily? Find out in the next voulume. /span/p 


End file.
